The Singing Soul
by devilicious-jo
Summary: [chpt 2 up] A band contest in being held with an amazing prize. But that's the least of the group's concern. With their friendships on the line, how will the gang do with Hao and Pirika on the loose? Pirika x Ren x OC x Hao [be warn: mean Pirika]
1. The New BandMate

Hey! Guess who? Yup! It's me, the OC lover! Well here's another OC story for all those who like OC stories! And here's a little secret…I like to pretend I'm the OC…okay I'm weird, but I dare you to deny that you do too!

**Main Pairing**: Ren x OC x Hao  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King and I don't own any songs I will use, but I do own my OC and her ghost.

* * *

**The Singing Soul**  
Chapter One:  
The New Band-Mate

Ren groaned as the older twin of the Asakura reminded him of his current situation.

"Okay Ren, pick already," Hao said, waving a list in the Tao's face, "who will it be? Horo? Chocolove? Or Ryu? Who will be your band-mate?"

But before Ren can stop himself from punching the daylights out of the fire shaman, their math teacher, Ms Mackenzie, coughed dryly. "Alright class, settle down."

And like any other classes, that never works. But I can tell you what **did** work, a loud boom from the front of the class. When everyone looked up, the wooden desk Ms Mackenzie uses has…**another** dent on it with her fist on top. "Okay, glad we silenced," she said causally, sitting down on her seat as the students took out their textbooks. Suddenly, the ghost of a young boy, no more than 5, appeared next to the teacher. "Mommy, she's outside," he said, tugging at Ms Mackenzie's sleeve.

As you can probably tell already, this is **not** your average everyday school. I mean, a maniac for a teacher who has a ghost son? Hello? If this is normal for you, you must apply for this school because you were meant to come to Shamanic High, where all the students, teacher, and staff are shamans, ghosts, or someone who can see ghosts. Anyway, back to the story.

"Thanks, Honey. Sit down," Ms Mackenzie said sweetly, as any mother will with their kids. "Class, there's a new student today," she said, standing up and walked towards the door.

Whispers and gossips swept across the class like a wave crashing onto shore. "You know what?" Hao said suddenly, "I dare you," he points to Ren, "to pick the new kid for your band-mate if he can play!"

But Ren merely shrugged and put on a mocking smile. "No way am I, the great Ren Tao, heir to the Tao fortune and name, going to team up with a random kid," he said coolly but then saw the smirk on his friends' faces.

"Is little Ren too scared to take a simple dare?" Horo teased, knowing it will hit the spot, and it did. Immediately, Ren straightened his tilted chair. "Fine! I'll show you. I can team up with **anyone** and still win the contest!"

But his friends' smirks didn't leave. In fact, the smirks grew after they looked at the front of the room. _Uh-oh_, Ren's stomach told his as he turned away from his friends and looked forward.

Ms Mackenzie had taken her seat on her chair and in the front of the room was a girl. No, it wasn't the fact that the new kid was a girl that scared Ren. It was the way she was dressed, she looks like…well only two words can describe her: scary, yet fashionable…in a scary way.

The new girl had short silver hair. Her piercing gold eyes stood out from her pale face. She was 100 piercing free, but she did have **a lot** of accessories. Colors from the rainbow found their way to her hair in forms of clips. Black and red hair-ties held up 4 miniature ponytails here and there, showing hints of either randomness or messiness. On her neck was a tattooed choker with plain triangles. Perched on her shoulder was an elegant gold bird, its feathers glowed an elegant yellow.

Since the school didn't have school uniforms, the new girl chose to wear a black T-shirt that was almost totally covered by colorful cloths of different patterns and textures. On her arms were so many types of different bracelets and wristbands, that if we were to list them all, this chapter will so too long, so just use your imagination to fill up the space from her wrist to her elbow. Each of her fingers had 2 rings, ranging from plastic to silver, from black and white to rainbow.

A light blue skirt went up to her knee and it was probably the only simple/normal thing in her entire outfit. She had black boots that went up to her knees and it looks like it's been an enemy of a dog for quite a while. To top the outfit off, she was wearing a pink shoulder bag with colorful pins covering the strap and the outer layer of the bag.

Ms Mackenzie could only stare at the child in awe, as the new kid's face didn't even flinch when everyone's gazes have been on her for almost 5 minutes now. "Ahem," the teacher faked a cough, trying the take eyes off the new girl, with avail. "Aerie, would you like to introduce yourself?" she said referring to the girl.

The girl nodded to the teacher then turned to the class with a slight smile. "Hi, the name's Ayri (pronounce EYE-ree), not aerie. This is Phoebe," she pointed to the gold bird, "she's my guardian ghost and she's a phoenix that specializes in wind." Her introduction was short and brought out with a sweet, yet cold tone.

Ayri turned to Ms Mackenzie and took off her smile. "Where's my seat?" she asked in a colder tone. The teacher only stared at the emotional control while pointing to an empty seat behind Ren. The entire SK gang could've swore she was related to Anna somehow.

Step by step, Ayri walked noiselessly towards her seat next to the window. Horo's jaw dropped. Yoh snapped out of dream world. Anna smacked in on the head. Hao whistled, earning a glare from Ayri. Ren simply couldn't believe he has to team up with her…she's so…weird.

"Ahem," Ms Mackenzie gave another dry cough. Class started and many were drifting to sleep. After an hour of angles of triangles, the ring of the bell everyone up. "Yeah! Break!" Horo shouted from the right side of the room and jumped up. Heading towards his friends, he sat down on the now empty seat next to Hao.

Hao, being a 'gentleman', offered to give Ayri a tour of the school. Lyserg, over hearing this, demanded to be taken with them, mumbling something like Hao doesn't need more 'minion' then he already has.

"Excuse me while I introduce our music department to our new friend," Hao whispered so only Yoh and them can hear him, "Just checking if she can play anything," he said, hinting that Ren still has to take the dare.

Ren rolled his eyes. Most shamans would only focus on training of tournament, who will, asides from them, also take music? He soon found himself in a conversation about the contest. It was the **biggest** music contest of the century. Everyone with talent will be there and the Tao **will** win, despite whom he teams up with. By the end of break, Horo had joined Ren's team because everyone agreed that Horo was **way** easier to handle than Ryu or Chocolove.

Just when the bell rang, the trio consisting Hao, Ayri and Lyserg walked through the door. "Haha, you're hilarious, Hao-kun," Aryi laughed as she walked back to her seat.

"Whoa, who'd ever thought the Anna-lookalike could laugh," Horo whispered on his way back to his seat. Anna would've smacked him but Music Class has declared itself in session. The class made their way to the band room, and everyone grabbed an instrument.

Yoh, Horo and Chocolove took the bass guitars, while the mikes were taken by Anna and Jeanne. Hao and Ren managed to get the 2 best guitars and Lyserg was stuck was a **really** off key one. Horo was able to get to the complete set of drums before any other drummer did. Ayri just stood there as chaos roamed the room as everyone wanted the best-conditioned instruments. Ren smirked. _I thought so, she doesn't know how to play **anything!**_ Hao probably saw the smirk because he nudged Ren to follow him and they walked towards the newbie.

"Ayri, what's wrong?" Hao said in an angel sweet tone with an angel sweet smile to go with it. Ren rolled his eyes. Only a blind person can't see that he's faking it, but Ayri either didn't know that or didn't care. She only smiled a confused smile when she replied, "I don't know…"

Ren sighed. He was doomed. He was teamed up with, no only the annoying Ainu, but a girl who doesn't even know how to play!

"Attention please," a man in a black suit said. It was their music teacher, Mr. Moore. He read over the sheet in front of him and cleared his throat. "Ah, I see have a new student. Where is she?" Ayri raised her hand. "Ah, say, how would you like to perform for the class?"

Ayri tried to refuse but Hao nudged her to go. The teacher agreed for Ayri to bring two people with her on stage. She chose Hao. "I bet Ren will be more than honoured to go with you," he said before going on stage to prepare.

Ren shot him a death glare but Hao was born to immobilize them. Dragging him literally, Ren got on stage against his will. Hao got to the drums and Ren took over the bass guitar.

"Ayri, take the guitar and mike," he said, somewhat demanding. Ayri tried to refuse again but Ren stared at her with his death glare, as if testing if his glares still worked. And it did. Immediately, she swung the strap over her head and adjusted the mike.

Tapping it twice, she turned to her temporary teammates to see them waiting for her. She nodded and started strumming the guitar. Hao created a beat and Ren followed their lead. ((I know, Ren's very OCC, sorry!)) And as if it was a magic trick, Ayri's gold eyes flashed and came to life. Her voice flowed through the mike and into the speakers located throughout the room.

_Some days I start off draggin' my feet  
__Some days I want to fly  
__Some days it all makes sense to me  
__Some days I just don't want to know why_

_Hey, hey – I'm not giving up, No  
__Gonna stand up and shout it, oh  
__No way – I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crakin' up with doubt  
__I'm working it out_

_Sometimes I'm just surrounded by friends  
__Sometimes we've never met  
__Sometimes I pray for something I need  
__But hey, you never know what you're gonna get_

_Hey, hey – I'm not giving up, No  
Gonna stand up and shout it, oh  
No way – I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crakin' up with doubt  
I'm working it out_

(spoken)

_It's hard enough to be what you are  
__Harder to be what you're not  
__It's hard to know hat you need to get  
__Harder to know what you've got_

_Hey, hey – I'm not giving up, No  
__Gonna stand up and shout it, oh  
__No way – I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crakin' up with doubt  
__I'm working it out_

_Hey, hey – I'm not giving up, No  
__Gonna stand up and shout it, oh  
__No way – I'm not slackin' off or backin' out or crakin' up with doubt  
__I'm working it out_

The room burst into cheers as Ayri gave a bow. Hao joined the crowd and cheered as Ren's jaws dropped to the floor. "What did I tell you, if you're not adding her to your group, I'll take her," Hao said between cheers.

Ren took a look at the girl. With the guitar around her neck, she's not so bad looking. Feeling his gaze on her, she turned a deep crimson as their gold eyes locked. From Yoh's view, it seemed like the guitar strings suddenly became very interesting to Ren.

When Ayri got off the stage, Horo ran up to her. "Whoa! That was **amazing**! Where'd you learn to play like that?" he asked dragging to sit with him. She followed and spent quite a while talking with the Ainu.

"Hao, is the dare still on? Because if it's not, I'm sure you could use someone like her on your group. You're still missing someone aren't you?

Hao nodded. His only teammate was Jun Tao, yes, Ren's sister. She only agreed to join his team because the grand prize was a 1000-dollar gift certificate at a local music shop. But Jun misunderstood and thought it was just 1000 dollars. Earlier this morning he was still going to ask Pirika, but now, Ayri is defiantly the one to ask.

Ren saw something flicker in Hao's eyes and know that's bad news. But before he can get Hao away from his future band-mate, Mr. Moore called the entire class together.

"Class, as you all know, there's a contest coming up. So far, only 2 groups joined and that's Yoh's group and Kanna's group." He turned to Yoh, "Yoh, I asked Mr. Lee for you and he said it's okay if you want to team up with Tamao from his class."

"I expect to see more people sign up for the contest and it's available until the end of the month, so you still have 2 weeks. Alright, resume to playing," he said, retreating to his office.

Ayri's golden eye's lit up again. "There's going to be a contest?" she asked, enthusiasm filling her voice.

"Yeah, there's taking in entries already, but many of us are still missing a member," Horo said, and then a light bulb 'pinged', "I know! Why don't you join my group? Ren and I are still missing a member!"

Ren erased all regret for adding Horo to his group at that moment. With Ayri in their group, they will win for sure. Everyone stared expectantly at Ayri's face, as if hoping for her to say no to Horo's offer (expect Ren & Horo). To their disappointment (expect Ren & Horo), she nodded violently. "I'd love to join your group Horo-kun!" Horo jumped up and signed their group up for the contest and Hao swore to seek revenge, even though it was all his idea in the first place.

The bell rang, which means it's now lunch, after going to their lockers, the SK gang gathered in the fields and settled down at a table under a tree.

"Excuse me for a sec," Hao said, standing up. He walked to the other side of the school and checked his watch. _She should be here by now,_ he thought. But his thought was quickly answered when a shout was heard behind him.

"Hey Hao, what do you need me for?"

* * *

AH! Cliffie…but you can't kill me because this chapter is already longer than usual…hopefully you liked it and please let me know if you have any suggestions for the plot…I'm sorry I started another story when I have so many already but…just don't kill me & review! please! 


	2. Jealousy

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's chapter 2! You can't kill me because I already said that this story was only for fun, so don't expect the third chapter to be coming any time soon…unless I get bored. But since it'll be summer, chances are…it still might take a while…Hopefully you will review this chapter if you have not reviewed the 1st one! More reviews will … inspire me! So feel free to give suggestions by emailing: . Thx!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King or the Songs I use in this story! But I do own Ayri and Phoebe. Reminder: Ayri is pronounced AIR-ree.

* * *

**The Singing Soul  
**Chapter Two: Jealousy

((**Lunch**))

"Hao's been gone for a long time now," Yoh wondered out loud. Taking another bite of his sandwich, he turned to see that no one heard him. They were all too busy thinking about the contest. Yoh sighed and chewed the food in his mouth.

Ayri was busy talking away with her new band-mates, making plans for the contest, choosing what song they will play. "I want to play _All Star_," Horo whined, trying to get Ayri's pity so they can play his song first. It was failing miserably because she had her mind set on playing _Gone_. Ren couldn't care less. He already picked out their first song and the final song. All the songs in the middle were to be chosen by the other two.

"Ren," Yoh said suddenly, pulling Ren back to reality, "What song are you guys picking for the audition?"

Ren smirked at the lazy boy. "You'll just have to see when the auditions begin."

Yoh sighed. "Can't you just tell me?" he joked, resuming to his unfinished sandwich.

Pirika, on the other hand, was giving death glares to Ren, who was _supposed_ to make the Ainu girl his band-mate. Because Hao's dare was a last minute thing, Pirika was the last to know about it. Ayri, noticing her glares, tugged on Ren's sleeves. "You know, a girl can hold a grudge for a _long_ time," she whispered in his ears, making Pirika glare even harder.

_Oops, sorry Ren,_ Ayri mouthed to Ren apologetically before going back to convincing Horo to let her pick the song.

* * *

(Pirika's POV) ((**A little before that scene above**))

So this was the new girl Yoh said, she not as pretty as Yoh described. I mean, who would have silver hair? It's the same as white. And did you see what she did to it? Talk about over doing it! I mean, I bet any color in the world can be found on her head. And that tattoo on her neck, what is she, a gangster? Can _someone _please call the _fashion police_? She's bending every rule in the fashion handbook. And those boots, what does she do, feed them to dogs?

I rolled my eyes. But really, Stupid Tao's to blame. He was _supposed_ to choose _me_ for his band, not Eerie. Seriously, I bet I can play _way _better than her. Stupid Tao, stupid. Stupid with crazy.

Suddenly, the new girl looked at me for a sec then whispered something to Ren. Who do they think they are, talking about me when I'm the one who should be mad at them? I felt my glare become more threatening. She must have felt it because she mouthed something to Ren then backed off.

Just when I was going to pop a vein, my phone rang. Checking it, I saw that Hao just texted me.

_Hey Pri, I needa talk 2 u. Come meet me after schoolatda apple tree b-hind da school.-Hao_

(I'm sorry that it's slang. But I thought I'd use slang b/c it's ansms right? Don't kill me…slowly put that rotten tomato down…calmly now…:gets hit by rotten tomatoes: -.-')

I smiled. Perfect, just the person I was looking for. I took out my lunch and took a bite out of the corner. Every time Hao calls me to the apple tree, something's up. _Perfect_.

* * *

(Hao's scene, **after he left**)

"Excuse me for a sec," Hao said, standing up. He walked to the other side of the school and checked his watch. _She should be here by now,_ he thought. But his thought was quickly answered when a shout was heard behind him.

_"_Hey Hao, what do you need me for?" Hao turned around and smiled.

"Kanna, just who I wanted to see," he said sweetly.

"Yea, how can I help you today, Hao?" the blue haired girl asked, leaning on her motorcycle.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, he motioned for her to take a seat. Looking around and making sure they were alone, he whispered, "Okay so this is my plan…"

The older girl nodded now and then. When he did stop, she nodded in agreement. "Fine with me, just let me tell the girls," she said, standing up.

Hao smiled. "Happy doing business with you," he said, also standing up. The two went off their separate ways, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

((**After School**))

The SK gang (except for Hao) gathered at the gate of their school and was about to head back to the hotel. (They modernized the inn into a hotel) Ayri went with them because Ren and Horo still had to choose a song for the contest. Pirika made up with an excuse, claiming that she left her guitar in the band room and insisted that they go back to the hotel first.

After making sure they were out of sight, Pirika ran to the back of the school and spotted Hao under an apple tree.

"Hao!" the older of the Asakura twins turned around and saw the Ainu running towards him.

Hao spun around and saw Pirika making her way up the slanted slop. "Great, you're here."

"What do you want, Hao? I got a lot of homework today," Pirika said, trying to sound annoyed. She knew it failed because Hao grew a smirk.

"About the new girl…"

* * *

((**At The Hotel**))

"So, Ayri, where are you staying?" Yoh asked out of the blues as he wiped the windows in the room they were at.

"Um…I just moved here so right now, I'm staying at a hotel. I still don't know where to stay," she said casually.

"What about your family?" Horo asked curiously, while trying to steal Ayri's _Simple Plan_'s CD.

Ayri narrowed her eyes and grabbed the CD from Horo's grip. "My parents didn't want me to come to Japan, so they don't know I'm here. My sister is backing me up so she sends money every month."

"Why don't you stay here?" Anna's voice said from behind them. Ayri turned to face her. "You mean it? I can stay here?" she said, her voice full of hope.

"Of course, this is a hotel. But, if you don't want to waste money on lodging, you can always just _work_ here." Anna's emphasis on 'work' was definitely a bad sign, even Ayri knew. But she _really_ needed a place to stay.

"Sure, I can work here," she said briefly as Anna grabbed a nearby clipboard and handed it to her. "Just fill it out and give it to Ryu when you're done." And with that, the 'owner' left without another word.

After a few peaceful minutes, confused Horo was the first to break the silence. "Are you _sure_ you want to work _here_? With _Anna_?"

"Why not? She can't be that bad," Ayri said, with Yoh's signature grin. Scribing information on the application form, she hummed an innocent theme as everyone, including Ren, prayed for the rest of her days here.

"Done," she said sharply as she clicked the pen's tip on the bottom corner of the paper. "So where's Ryu?"

All eyes turned to her direction as Ren and Horo jumped to their feet and abruptly dragged her to her feet. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Ayri struggled to free her arms from their grip but the boys were too strong for her. They dragged her to the doorway of the room and loosened their grasp.

"_That's_ Ryu," Ren said, pointing a finger to a man at the counters. He was currently trying to flirt with a customer. Key word: trying.

"Never, _**never**_ in _**any**_ condition, go _**anywhere**_ with him _**alone**_. We don't want to lose a band member," Horo said, standing in the gap Ryu and his friend, as if he was going to pounce at them any second.

Ayri, like any other person, didn't take them seriously. Gently pushing Horo aside, she walked casually up to the counter and tried to hand in the form. Once again, the key word is tried. Ryu was so busy courting her, he didn't sense two murderous aura's behind him.

Finding it difficult to breathe, Ayri cowered behind Ren as Horo repeatedly '_punish'_ the harasser. "I should've listened. Don't worry, I'll never doubt you two ever again," she said, clinging onto Ren as if afraid to that her '_shield'_ would leave.

Pirika had came home an hour after the little incident with Ryu and Hao was nowhere to be seen. When Yoh asked Pirika if she had seen his brother, she replied with a simple shake of head.

Confused and somewhat worried, Yoh shook off the feelings and showed Pirika the room where they were discussing their plans for the contest. The second he entered the room, something caught his eye. Ayri was nowhere to be found while Ren and Horo were peacefully in conference about their plans for which songs they will play.

Pirika could only stare at the boys in awe as she wonders _how_ the 'witch' could've done this to her brother and Ren. "What while I was gone?" she said, but the two deliberately ignored her and continued to cross names of songs off the piece of paper Horo was holding.

"So, we're _not_ playing _Untitled_ for sure?" Horo ask with sadness in his voice.

Ren sighed irritatingly. "Horo, we've been over this. Our first song will _not_ be by Simple Plan. Too many people are playing their songs. We're trying to stand out, not blend in."

Horo sighed and crossed off another name off his list. "When did Ayri say she'll be back?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the sheet.

"In a few minutes, she just has to call home," Ren said as calmly as he could (which wasn't very), crossing his arms, "and then we're going to her old hotel room to get her stuff."

"Oh yeah! Then she'll live here!" Horo said enthusiastically. Pirika's jaw dropped to the marble tiles. Ayri was staying _here_! The Ainu girl has to see her _everyday_!

Interrupting everyone's thought, Hao came knocking on the room's door. "Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!" he mocked. When nobody went to open the door, the Yin-Yang master added impatiently, "Damn, just open the door before I burn it down!"

At that, Yoh cautiously approached the entrance and swung the door open, revealing Hao with a giggling Ayri behind him. "Hey, I heard Ayri's staying here. Where's her room going to be?" Hao asked, as if plotting something already.

Pirika smirked. _Perfect, Hao has a plan. This is going to be fun to watch._ But everyone else was eyeing Hao carefully, suspicious of his scheme. But before Hao can say anything in his defense, Ren and Horo had already 'saved' her from his grasp, watching her like protective brothers…or more…

"Anyway," Ayri said uneasily. All the attention was starting to scare her. "Are you guys ready? I really get moving as soon as possible."

The two boys nodded and followed Ayri out the room, bidding goodbyes to everyone. Pirika's face went from red to redder. How **dare** she! She was stealing her crush **and** her brother?

Next to her stood innocent Yoh, who was busy minding his own business. The only thing he knew was the dangerous aura next to him, growing with each step he takes away from it.

"Here we are," Ayri cheered, unlocking room 301. Horo just _had_ to be the first one to go in. Gawking at every little detail, he oo-ed and aw-ed every now and then. Ren on the other hand was criticizing everything in sight.

"The bed is so fluffy."  
"What are you talking about? The bed is 'spineless'. It's like it's made of nothing but feathers."

"The curtains are so pretty."  
"Are you _blind_? Those are the **worst** combination of colors I've **ever** seen."

"This chair is exquisite. Whoa, I didn't even know I _knew_ that word."  
"What kind of wood did they use to make it? I'm sure I could've done better."

"I like the kitchen"  
"Which baka would replace marble tiles with _these…things_?"

Ayri did nothing but laugh nervously. Like _really_, what **can** one do in a situation like this? "Enough about _that_, what about we start packing?" The two boys nodded and helped the girl stuff her things into three surprisingly big backpacks.

Ayri folded a pink tank top and couldn't help but steal a glance at the two boys. _Wow, who'd ever thought I'd attract total hunks on the 1st day of school? But really, they're cool and the up coming contest will be fun._

Or disastrous.

* * *

Once again, I'd like to say "here's a short chapter" and wish that you people would review. Please + thanks! I actually worked hard on this…took me forever. Hope you liked it!

**Thank you my reviewers for their wonderful reviews:** hope you didn't abandon me yet! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME NOW!

**bubblez**: sorry, I'll try to make the stories longer…but I get so uninspired sometimes…no worries! It's summer, I'll probably update more…_probably  
_**Asakihe**: thx! I'll try & update more!  
**Shale**: thx!  
**dungeonmistress**: yay! You're an OC fan too!  
**Dreammistress Jade:** That song was Workin' it Out by Hillary Duff. Check it out…it's not bad.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


End file.
